Blood
Blood es el tercer capítulo de Smoke and Mirrors, el segundo episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo Una vez dentro de la oficina, Snow le invita a hablar con TJ y a ver el cuerpo, o poder realizar otras acciones antes, pero que cuando esté listo le avise para estar presente. Luego aparece Bufkin y ambos se marchan para trabajar juntos. center|500px Entre los objetos del lugar hay unas cartas de tarot, unos antiácidos de Crane, una botella de perfume de Snow, una lámpara y el libro de Fábulas; a los que Bigby puede echar un ojo. Cuando esté listo, también puede conversar con Toad y su hijo; o ir con Snow a ver el cadáver. Si desea ir a ver el cadáver, puede conversar con ellos después de la autopsia. Conversación con TJ y Toad 500px|center Si se acerca a la familia, ésta se encuentra hablando con el espejo, aunque cuando son interrumpidos por Wolf deciden hacerlo desaparecer. Toad está muy molesto con el detective, ya sea por la decisión de haberle golpeado delante de su hijo; o si no lo hizo por el trato recibido al prisionero en el interrogatorio anterior. Caso 1 En el primer caso, Wolf puede preguntarle a TJ: *It isn't optional *I just have some questions *You can help us *... TJ dice querer ayudar, apareciendo las opciones: 500px|center *Sorry I scared you *Start at the beginning *This won't take long *... Caso 2 Si Toad se queja por el trato dado al prisionero, las opciones serán: *It's my job *Why were you spying? *It's none of your business *... Snow detiene la conversación entre ambos, y luego pide perdón por las molestias que les están causando para seguir con las preguntas. TJ se acerca a Wolf, que le pregunta: 500px|center *You okay? *Start at the beginning *This won't take long *... Una vez realizada cualquiera de las dos baterías de preguntas, la conversación es idéntica. TJ empieza a relatar los hechos: suele ir a nadar al río, pero que no hace nada malo. Wolf responde: *You aren't in trouble *We'll talk about that later *What did you see ? *... TJ dice escuchar pasos y haberse escondido, para luego ver a la señora... *him *Take your time *Hurry up *... 500px|center Siguiendo con el relato; dice haber visto a la joven, ya sin cabeza, caerse al fondo del agua con los pies atados a unas "piedras" (bloques de cemento). Luego le pregunta a Wolf si él sabe cuando la gente miente: *It's magic (TJ lo recordará) *It's my job (TJ lo recordará) *Please tell the truth *... TJ luego cuenta que en realidad no estuvo debajo del agua, ya que salió por miedo. Tras esto Toad le riñe airadamente, pero Bigby interviene: *You're not in trouble, TJ *Leave him alone, Toad (Toad lo recordará) *You shouldn't lie, TJ *... Luego Snow le anime a que siga contando, afirmando el pequeño que escuchó a alguien decir "que dejara de reirse", replicando Bigby: *him go *Was someone laughing? *Exact words? *See anyone? Aunque se le puede preguntar por varios aspectos de esa voz, TJ no es capaz de ofrecer más datos, por lo que termina por dejar el interrogatorio. Finalmente se le puede despedir con: *Good job, TJ (TJ lo recordará) *Call if you remember more *Thanks *... 500px|center Tras hablar con TJ, una opción extra es decirle a Snow que espere un minuto, y así poder hablar con Magic Mirror, antes ocupado con padre e hijo. *What was Toad watching? *Did you know Snow was alive? *Who's the killer? *Who's the victim? Sin embargo, no le da ningún dato sólido. A continuación puede preguntar por lo que hacen los sospechosos, aunque lo que muestra no le ayuda en nada. 500px|center Autopsia SAM Bufkin and Snow.png SAM Evidence.png SAM Witching Well Chamber.png Si deciden ver el cuerpo de la chica, ambos se dirigen hacia la Cámara del Pozo Encantado. En este lugar, Bigby Wolf puede echar un ojo en el interior del pozo, y aunque no encontrará nada, hará desbloquear su entrada en el libro de Fábulas. Finalmente se acerca hacia donde está el cuerpo de la joven. Delante del mismo, Snow se queda sorprendida al verlo, a lo que Bigby le pregunta: *Are you okay ? *This is weird *It's just a body *... Ella tan sólo está sorprendida por el efecto del glamour, que le hace tener un aspecto idéntico al suyo, aunque dice estar bien y que el detective continúe con su labor. Las opciones disponibles son observar su broche, la cabeza o la marca del cuello. SAM Witching Well.png SAM Autopsy.png SAM Fake Snow.png En cuanto al broche, Snow afirma ser raro y tener la insignia de Homelands, aunque Bufkin no sabe nada al respecto. Al coger la cabeza, investigar si tiene algo en la boca igual que Faith, pero no tienen éxito. Las marcas del cuello, sin embargo, sí son idénticas, aunque no tienen nada conclusivo. Sobre el cuello también puede oler que usa el mismo perfume que ella, algo que puede utilizar como argumento a favor de que la imita. Si se observa la parte inferior, puede accederse al puño, unas marcas de inyección en la pierna izquierda y marcas de cuerda en el tobillo. El puño está cerrado con fuerza, por lo que se debe realizar un pequeño minijuego para abrirlo. En él hay unos pequeños pétalos de lila, que Wolf se guarda. Las marcas de cuerda indican que fue asesinada al atarse a unos bloques de cemento y echada al mar. Por otro lado, las marcas de inyección parecen indicar que era adicta a las drogas de los mundanos, hasta el punto de inyectarse en las piernas por no poder hacerlo en los brazos. No obstante, Snow está inquieta ya que ese signo evidencia que su aspecto no es idéntico al de ella, al igual que el broche, por lo que el efecto del glamour no era el que pensaban en un principio. A esto responde Wolf: *It might be a cheap glamour *It might be failing *It might be designed not to *... A White no le convencen los argumentos, ya que las brujas suelen trabajar correctamente, aunque tras eso deducen que puede haber un mercado negro de glamours, algo que técnicamente no es ilegal. Tras seguir investigando, descubre que el abrigo no es exactamente igual al suyo, ya que contiene un botón extra. Al seguir con ese tema, Bigby le pregunta si puede abrirlo: *I need to open her coat *Mind if I open her coat ? *Nothing, forget it *... Finalmente lo hace ella. Luego él pregunta: *You still okay ? *Let's keep going *It's not you. *... SAM Close Her Mouth.png SAM Perfume.png SAM Autopsy Report.png En ese momento son interrumpidos por Crane, que les pregunta por los progresos: *Her glamour isn't perfect *She was a drug user *I'm not finished *... Todos coinciden en seguir con la autopsia, pudiendo observar el bolsillo de la falda, el de la blusa o la lencería que sobresale. Al observar la lencería, le pregunta a Snow si es idéntica a su ropa interior, "sólo por conocer la imitación"; a lo que ella responde que no es así visiblemente enfadada. En el bolsillo de la falda encuentra un perfume, el mismo de Snow, usándolo ella bajo indicación expresa de quien le ayudó a imitarla. En el otro bolsillo posee un objeto mágico, que White reconoce como creado por las brujas aunque siendo poco habitual en la actualidad. Crane se mantiene precavido ante este, por lo que le responde: *Quiet, Crane. *You worry too much *Let's find out *... Luego preguntan cómo abrirlo: *I can figure it out *Might want to stand out *Not sure yet *... SAM Ripped Snow Photo.png SAM Surprise Troll.png SAM Crane No Trolls.png El siguiente paso es ensamblar el objeto. Para ello basta con girar los anillos hasta formar la imagen de un ciervo. Al hacerlo, la caja se abre y de ella caen una fotografía enrollada y un mechón. La fotografía es de Snow White, asegurando que se la robaron de su apartamento, siendo la última que tenía de Rose y ella. El mechón, además, también es de ella. Poco después, el cuerpo sufre una reacción, volviendo a su estado original y mostrando a un trol, a lo cual Bigby puede afirmar: *Holy Shit *Yes, She's a troll *Calm down *... El grupo observa un tatuaje en su pierna, por lo que puede reconocer a la persona que imitaba a Snow: *Holly the bartender ? *Maybe holly knows *I don't know. *... Al encontrar el parecido con Holly, deducen que es su hermana Lily, desaparecida hace poco. Finalmente deciden ir a hablar con la camarera, momento en que Crane vuelve con sus tareas. En este instante, a Wolf se le da la posibilidad de hablar con TJ y Toad si antes no lo hizo. Dar la noticia a Holly SAM Jack Pacing.png SAM Trip Trap Crew.png SAM Nervous Gren.png Independientemente del orden en que se realizaron las tareas, Crane se reúne con Wolf y Snow para prohibirle a ésta ir a ver a Holly. En ese momento Wolf le responderá, tomando una de las decisiones importantes del juego: *It's too dangerous *It's up to Snow (permitiste a Snow ir contigo) *... (Snow notó su silencio) Sea cual sea la elección, Snow White terminará yendo contigo al Trip Trap. Allí se encuentran Holly, Grendel y Jack Horner, que al ver al detective y su compañera se preparan para una posible batalla. Sin embargo, él responde: *You can relax *What are you talking about ? *I need to talk to Holly *... Jack se acerca a ambos y les molesta con sus comentarios, a lo que Wolf responde: *Not too good *I just need to talk to Holly *Not now, Jack *... SAM Nervous Holly.png SAM Buddy Jack.png SAM Posse.png Jack sigue insistiendo primero en el asesinato de la fábula encontrada (el motivo por el que quiere Bigby hablar en privado con Holly). Luego Grendel habla sobre el detenido de Wolf (Dee o Woodsman). Si habla del leñador, se extraña de este hecho, ya que no es sospechoso de ser el asesino. En el caso de Dee, aparece una opción de diálogo: *What ? *I didn't release him! *Not Tweedledum ? *... Wolf se queja de que Crane haya liberado a Dee. Éste ha regentado al bar, contándole a Jack que Bigby le torturó. En cualquiera de las dos opciones, Holly acaba pidiendo a Jack que se calle y deje de provocarle. No obstante, éste sigue en su empeño, actuando el detective: *Jack.. *Holly.. *Both of you *... SAM Tail Between Your Legs.png SAM Jack Pleading.png SAM You Know Who It Is.png Jack le sigue pidiendo explicaciones, pudiendo optar por: *Jack out (Jack recordará eso) *Jack talk Si se decide echar a Jack, no será testigo de la siguiente opción: *direct with Holly *gentle with Holly *telling her *... SAM Gren Freaking Out.png SAM Where Were You.png SAM Broken Bottles.png Cuando Holly recibe la triste noticia, lo asume afectada. Si Jack no fue echado del bar, hace un pequeño comentario y Grendel le invita a irse. Luego replica muy enfadado por la poca atención que Snow White le dio a su desaparición. A mitad de queja, Holly rompe accidentalmente un vaso, teniendo como opciones: *Give her some room *I have some questions *I'm sorry, Holly *... Aunque está molesta con ellos y les pide que se larguen del bar, Snow termina entregándole el broche que pertenecía a su hermana, mostrándose sorprendida al conservarlo todavía. Bigby afirma: *Good call, Snow *We don't have time for this *Isn't that evidence? *... SAM Protective.png SAM It's Very Old.png SAM GJ Walking Out.png A continuación le pide a Gren que les deje solos en el bar, a lo que él obedece. Holly afirma no saber mucho de su vida actualmente, a lo que Wolf responde: *Why weren't you talking ? *Who might know more ? *Why was Lily glamoured ? *... La camarera conoce el trabajo de su hermana, realizado para pagar sus deudas. Más en concreto, su chulo Georgie era quien le "tenía atada". *Pudding and Pie ? *Georgie ? *Fees ? *... La pareja acaba concluyendo que deben investigar más en el club donde trabajaba, el Pudding and Pie. *I'll look into that *Anything else you can tell us? *Anything we can do? *... Finalmente Snow le dice que puede ocuparse de la funeraria, aunque ella le pide llevarse el cuerpo, para realizar una ceremonia propia de los trols. *Her body is evidence (te negaste a entregar a Holly el cuerpo) *I'll check with Crane (prometiste informarte con Crane) *You can have her body (le prometiste el cuerpo a Holly) *... Las chicas terminan yéndose a la oficina para seguir con el caso, mientras que Bigby seguirá investigando en el club. Si el detective promete hacer algo por el cuerpo, Snow White se le agradecerá haber sido amable con Holly. Si se niega (primera opción), le pedirá más amabilidad con ella para hacer más fácil su trabajo. center|500px Vídeos thumb|center|670 px (Desde 4:20) thumb|center|670 px (Hasta 9:23) Categoría:Capítulos de Smoke and Mirrors